


Exchange and Barter

by ivorybyrd



Series: WTNV Ficlets... [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adult Content, Bottom Cecil, Coffee I mean Sex, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Experiments, Flirty Cecil, Flustered Carlos, M/M, Sexual Content, Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cecil wants something from Carlos, Cecil has to help him with his studies... but for once Carlos needs Cecil, to run some experiments, and leaves his part of the deal up to Cecil to decide. When it's just dinner and 'coffee' Carlos is pretty happy that he got off easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange and Barter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next story, sorry for not adding more recently, been in a slump with the whole WTNV thing.. I dont fully enjoy writing sex scenes but this was actually enjoyable since its not attempting to be so heavy into fetish, and its reflective of realistic sex.. at least that's what I was going for...

Exchange and Barter

 

Carlos heaved his tenth sigh, he knew it wasn’t normal to have an overwhelming desire to do tests on your partner. He tried to think of any way to propose it to his radio host significant other without sounding like a mad scientist. He resigned himself to just giving up. It wasn’t appropriate to ask to take hair samples, blood samples, and even a basic medical check up on someone he was in a relationship with. He could never fully separate his personal life with his work life, and that’s how a number of his own relationships tended to end. His last two month relationship ended when he left a blood culture next to the black cherry jello in a similar blue plastic bowl. In his defense he used the press and seal wrap, the ex in question used saran. 

But somehow in the back of his mind he knew that Cecil may be more willing than he gave him credit for. 

He let his hands fall to his lap as he stared at the station, the faint light from Cecil’s studio light was dim, which meant the show was almost over. He tended to not listen much anymore, not that he didn’t love the idea of hearing his partner’s voice every night. It was just hard to still cope with all the frightening things that happened in the small desert town. 

It was another five minutes before he saw a few interns slipping out, a couple girls giggled when they saw his car and him sitting inside. 

He felt like a stalker. 

Instantly there was Cecil sitting next to him, Carlos jumped again, like every time Cecil did it. He tried to relax his suddenly racing heart as Cecil chuckled, covering his mouth coyly. 

The lilac blonde moved over a bit and smiled. “You weren’t listening again.” 

Carlos moved back a bit and glanced at the radio. “You know how I get about this place.” 

Cecil leaned back into the passenger seat and smiled. “I know, I just like to tease you.” he picked up one leg, crossing them as he glanced back at the other. 

“Hey, um...” 

“Yes?” Cecil’s attention doubled suddenly, something that made Carlos blush.

“I know this is, odd, and I shouldn’t even be asking.” Carlos pulled off his glasses, wiping away a smudge that wasn’t actually there.

Cecil’s eyes seemed to light up, his body turned more towards Carlos, intently listening, staring at him as if he was being proposed to. “Oh, please ask.”

Carlos glanced over and saw Cecil’s demeanor, and moved back. “Its not personal....” He clarified. 

Cecil deflated some, sighing. “Continue.” 

He felt a bit of pressure off his shoulders and leaned back, getting situated again. “It’s hard to ask, with us being together and all.” Carlos whispered. “I can make it worth your while.. but..” the words caught in his throat. 

“Oh?” Cecil did the thing, his lips made a round shape, then the left of his lips curved up into that impossible half smile. 

Carlos chuckled. “I’d like to run some.. tests on you.” he mumbled. 

Cecil’s face changed, from to devious curiosity to slight confusion. “Tests?” 

“As in, blood samples, hair, urine... a brief overview of family medical history, maybe some radiation tests.” Carlos’ eyes wouldn’t go back to Cecil, planted towards the window on his left. 

Cecil had been quiet for a moment, deliberating the idea. 

“I can do something in return, dinner maybe?” Carlos was fishing, ever since meeting Cecil, he wanted to study him. “If you dont, that’s ok, I will underst-” 

Cecil’s lips were on his cheek, pressed gently to the scruff of his beard. “Ok, but not dinner... let me think of what I want from you..” 

Despite all the million of weird ideas that Cecil could have, Carlos agreed anyways.

 

“So, let’s start this out with some questions.” Carlos nipped his lip a bit, a nervous tick that Cecil liked. 

Cecil was sat down on a gatch bed, swinging his legs a bit as he leaned back, balancing himself slightly on his hands. “Fire away.” 

“Do you have any allergies?”

“Watermelons.. well melons..” Cecil replied. 

“Any medications?” 

Cecil shook his head. 

“Are you taking any mood enhancing medication, legal or illegal? Or have you ever in the past?” He tried to remain objective. 

“In the past, couldn’t tell you what they were.” Cecil replied easily, honestly. 

“Ok, any history of substance abuse?” 

“Nope.” 

“When was the last time you were engaged in sexual intercourse.” He had his eyes to his clipboard through every question until this one, glancing up to see the reaction first hand. 

“Never.” The answer came from the smiling, happy face. “Impressive right?” Cecil chuckled, mainly at the reaction he received. He winked at the good scientist.

Carlos went a bit wide eyed but looked down at his clip board. “Uhh.. mm... does that include other sexual activities such as..” 

“No, don’t worry, you don’t have to say them out loud.” 

Carlos always felt awkward asking sexual history questions, intercourse was never something he had a good experience in. Asking his romantic partner about his own history while he remained cool made it hard to keep from flushing.

“Anymore questions?” 

“Uh... yeah.. have you suffered from any, or currently suffer from any diseases, cancers, infections?” He asked, relaxing some. 

“I’ve had lyme disease.” 

“Lyme disease?” Carlos repeated, “Ok.. have you been treated for it?” 

“Unfortunately it’s in a spot that isnt covered by the station’s health care insurance.” he sighed lightly and laid his head back. “If I have to take my pants off, it’s not covered.” 

Carlos shook his head, headed on with a few more questions, and received mostly normal human answers. “Just about done, have you ever had a...” his mind trailed off for a second. “Wait.. if they dont cover things that require you to take your pants off... does that mean... you haven’t had a prostate exam.” 

Cecil looked confused. 

“You know, where the doctor feels for an enlarged prostate?” He made a hand gesture of two fingers. 

Cecil was still confused. 

Carlos shook his head. “We’ll note that..” 

Cecil shrugged, not sure why Carlos had been giving him a wary look and making gestures at him. 

“Well that’s basically it, now if I could get a couple things from you, we should be done.” Carlos put the papers down and headed over to a cabinet and pulled out some supplies for blood drawing. 

Cecil watched, his curiosity in the scientist was just as intense as the scientist’s for him. He adored the scientist so much, and seeing him in his element felt like a dream come true. This had been the first real time in the lab, it was clean, organized, but one area had a few couches, a small mini fridge and he could see the image of Carlos laying there taking a nap. 

“Ready?” 

Cecil’s head turned and he felt a small prick, it didn’t hurt. He was one of the citizens that had the incredible tolerance to pain. Which made his days being “re-educated” easy, until they figured out a chemical that made them feel pain temporarily. 

“Sorry,” 

“It’s fine, I have a high tolerance.” he said, putting it vaguely. He watched as the needle slid into one of the dark spots on his arm and then out after a few vials of blood were filled. 

Carlos examined one and rose a brow. “It’s kind of purple..” he commented. 

“Maroon...” the radio host corrected. “Its always been like that.” 

Carlos labeled the last vial and put it up in an cabinet for the moment. “Ok, now last things I need are a hair sample, mouth swab, and urine sample.” he asked. 

“Do you do this with all your partners?” Cecil slid off the bed. “Or am I special?” 

Carlos’ breath hitched. “I.. uh..” he stammered. “Special..” he replied. 

Cecil took the cup from Carlos and smiled. “Be right back, you’re lucky I had a lot of coffee this afternoon,” 

Carlos let out the deep breath and went back to sitting. He smiled, happy this was going a lot easier and a lot less tedious as they usually went. He told Cecil through the distance to set the cup down in there and he’d get it later. 

Upon his return Cecil dried his hands on his pants and opened his mouth. “Ready when you are.” 

Carlos wanted to comment on how much Cecil was honestly teasing him today. But this was normal Cecil. Some days he was moody and quiet, others he was shy and anxious. Then there were days everything he did was a joke or innuendo. He reached over and with a long swab he ran it along the inside of Cecil’s cheek. 

“How much hair do you need?” Cecil asked. 

“Just two strands is good,” 

“You sure you’re not using this for some sort of voodoo ritual?” Cecil teased as he yanked two strands from his head. 

“If I knew one I don’t think I’d be using yours.” He chuckled, Cecil was always willing to do whatever he said, and he wondered if that was common for the relationships he’d been in. Carlos questioned Cecil’s romantic history some nights. People seemed to adore Cecil sometimes, and sometimes he’d notice things. 

He’d remembered at the Eternal Scouts ceremony when the scout master, Earl Harlan came up to him, the man wasn’t too unattractive. He had just heard over the radio what he’d told Cecil. 

“We could have had something, Cecil.  Always remember that.” Cecil had recited the man’s words, and then had no care to his voice about them. 

Earl had came up to Carlos, nodding to him. “All yours..” he had said, walking off without another word. The man was taken away in that horrific day, and Carlos had always wondered if there was anything between them. Cecil had denied anything and seemed confused by what Carlos had been getting at. 

It was dropped. Then there was Steve Carlsberg. Cecil had the reaction to that name like a young boy or girl would when someone mentioned their crush. It was either that or Cecil really had a deep set hatred for Steve. Who he didn’t find all that wrong with the man, other than his spontaneous styrofoam diet. 

“Carlos?” 

He was brought back from his thoughts and shook his head. “Sorry, just thinking.” 

“I think I’ve decided on what I wanted in return.” 

Carlos’ stomach flipped suddenly, and nervousness overcame him. He agreed to this, he knew he had to go through with whatever wild date or weekend plans the radio host came up with. 

“Have dinner at my place tonight..” came the seemingly innocent request. 

Carlos gave him a look. “You cook?” 

“I cook.” 

“Sure.. that’s all?” 

“I’ve seen yours, now you can see mine.” Cecil gave him a smile, warm and coercing. He gestured around him to the lab that Carlos spent most of his time in. 

“Yeah, we can do that.” He said as he finished up the last of the prep work for the next day’s testing.

“Besides, I got this new coffee machine, we can enjoy some coffee..” the inflation of the word went unnoticed by Carlos who just smiled and nodded ignorantly. 

 

Carlos was pleasantly impressed, despite the entire town being wheat free, Cecil was excellent in the kitchen setting, and for once he wasn’t concerned about any strange ingredients added to his food. He remembered early on when Cecil’s crush had been pretty apparent and he received some brownies from the other, and getting an eerie scent of blood before taking a bite. 

They were still in his freezer. 

Cecil smiled, happy that his food was finished by the happy Carlos, and praised. It was pretty obvious that Cecil didn’t get many guests, he had a comforter strewn over the couch, a stray empty glass on the stand next to it. 

“Can I help with the dishes?” Carlos asked as he saw Cecil get up and grab a plate. 

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dream of it, I am going to take care of them in the morning.” Cecil sat the few plates in hand in the small kitchen area of the apartment. 

Carlos watched, getting up with his own finished plate and setting it down on top of Cecil’s. “I dont think I have any room for coffee..” he said, chuckling. 

Cecil glanced at him and his face went from slight disappointment, to realization. “Oh it’s fine.. sit and talk with me then?” 

Carlos nodded, not ready to head back home yet, nothing was there waiting for him. Only a small empty bed. Cecil’s place was nice, he had a large window overlooking the desert, many random nick naks spread through the house. He didn’t own a tv, just a large old style radio that Carlos fell in love with upon seeing it. 

“Actually, I should show you around..” Cecil said, taking Carlos’ hand suddenly. 

Carlos obliged and followed. 

It didn't take long, there was only one room, aside the bathroom. Cecil’s medium sized room was mostly taken up by a huge, canopy bed. The black frame held up indigo colored curtains that reminded him of stars. Upon closer inspection the bed frame was more ornate than he thought. Carved into the black wood was a giant tentacled octopus. The detail in the work was astounding and he was trying to take the entire thing in. Despite the ideas he had about those types of beds, this one was definitely not at all feminine. 

“Impressed?” Cecil could be heard behind him. 

Carlos turned and nodded. “Sorry, I always enjoyed nautical things.” He said and put his hand on the bed’s column. 

“It’s ok, it makes me happy you like it.” Cecil came closer and his hand laid over Carlos’, “Its actually a very comfortable bed.” he closed the space between them, edging Carlos closer to the bed. 

Carlos realized quickly that this was the ‘coffee’ that Cecil mentioned. He was an adult, but still unsure. He had very few, and most of them ended up very memorable for the wrong reason. His first being a freshman in high school. 

Cecil moved close until Carlos was sitting down on the bed, his hand still cupped over the scientist’s on the bed post. His free hand reaching up some and threading his fingers through Carlos’ hair. 

His green eyes rolled back some as his head pressed into the hand, that was the most magical thing. And for the time being he had no words that would come to stop Cecil from continuing. 

Cecil’s right hand had not let go of his, and when he moved Carlos’ head back, the other complied, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss. 

It was Carlos’ hand that came free from the bed post, both reaching for the waist of the other as he pulled him closer. The kiss intensified, lips crushing against lips as for the first time, there was more than affection behind them. It was now desire. 

Cecil, despite his shorter height, (only by a couple inches) was being the more dominant, forward one. His hands resting on the broad, strong shoulders of the other, pushing him down to the bed. “Dont you think?” 

“V-very... comfortable..” Carlos whispered when their lips were disconnected. 

Cecil let out a tiny chuckle, “See..” he resumed their passionate kissing, his fingers playing with the collar of the lab coat, hoping to edge it off. Even if Carlos looked quite sexy to him, he wanted to see what was underneath.

The lab coat was soon under Carlos’ back, without his arms inside. Leaving him in a off green shirt that buttoned down to mid chest. 

Cecil’s long dark nails touched the dark skin of the one he saw as his soulmate, gently gliding over his collarbone and then up his neck and into the dark waves of his black hair. 

It wasn’t but a few minutes of these touches that the jeans Carlos had worn became restricting. It took Cecil’s thigh pressing against him gently to pull back. “We.. we should..” he was going to say ‘stop’, ‘relax’, or ‘take a break’. 

“Turn off the lights and get more comfortable..” Cecil finished the sentence for him. 

Carlos only nodded, dumbly and at a loss for words at the sensual look in Cecil’s eyes. This man gave him confidence. 

The lights went off, without Cecil moving, and Carlos was used to those things. He was in too much of a daze to care or question anyways. They moved onto the bed and resumed the heavy kissing, the roaming of hands and the closeness. 

Carlos’ moan came out. 

Cecil worshiped the sounds that Carlos would make, which drove him forward. The kisses masked what his hands were up to. Sliding down over the material that laid over Carlos’ chest until they reached the hem. Taking the chance to test the waters as he found skin underneath. 

Carlos couldn’t help himself, the feel of cool fingers on his stomach and sides made him chuckle lightly, turning bright red even in the dark. 

Cecil joined in for a second and went back to work. Taking the time of inebriated pleasure to remove the other’s shirt while he was still compliant. 

Carlos shivered lightly and covered his face with his shoulder some, a bit embarrassed. He wasn’t toned, nor was he slender like Cecil, he spent too much time at a desk on slow days. He was about to stop, right then and there until he felt a face press into his belly, rubbing against the happy trail that grew naturally to his navel.

Cecil was so happy, he saw nothing less than perfection under him, so much he couldn’t contain his excitement and pressed his face into Carlos’ stomach, nuzzling and hugging him tightly. “I love you..” he whispered into the tanned skin of the other’s stomach.

Carlos was amused, but those words struck him suddenly as they came out. Cecil, honestly loved him?

When realization of those words that left his mouth, Cecil waited several seconds quietly before moving his body up some and kissed Carlos, stealing away any reply the scientist may have. 

There was no time for any good or bad replies. Carlos now knew his feelings, he could wait to find out the reply. He had to have this, he wanted this so badly. If Carlos was going to call it quits, he at least wanted this one night with him. 

Carlos didn’t seem to know what to say anyways. This was one of those things that you tried to think up the best reply, the most romantic. He was at a loss as soon as he felt Cecil’s lips back on his own. 

A bright light flashed by the window. 

Carlos’ neck tensed as he tried to pull away for a second, the scientist in him was easily distracted. 

Cecil had a remedy for this, he took the turned head as an opening and kissed along the strong tan neck.

The bright opalescent light was forgotten. Carlos was pushed down into the bed and the curtains were drawn closed so to blot out the light more. It gave them a nice ambient light that cycled through various colors in the room.

Cecil fumbled some atop of Carlos’ hips, he flushed a bit feeling the hardening lump under him. Still bent over switching between kissing the other’s lips to neck, to jaw. He was able to finally shed his button down work shirt, letting it drop to the floor onto Carlos’ lab coat. He shifted some when strong, rough hands found his now bare skin. 

They kept it at that for the moment Cecil being the more dominant in the situation helped Carlos build up some confidence to move even further. The friction between them, made them both shudder and writhe against each other. The scientist’s fingers traced over the lines in Cecil’s back, along his shoulder blades and down along the curve of his spine. 

Cecil whimpered when he felt the hands move even further down, the larger, stronger hands on his bottom made him stiffen, and clench his teeth some. 

“Ow..” 

“Sorry.” Cecil couldn’t help but chuckle a little, a bit of Carlos’ skin had been between his sharper teeth when he stiffened, it was the scientist’s fault, accosting his bottom suddenly.

The lights outside began to die down slowly. The few minutes they lit up the room was almost magical, but the real magic was just beginning. 

However, neither of them knew who was going to be on top. Cecil was a few inches shorter, but older. Carlos was broader but a bit less adventurous. And after a few moments at a kissing and touching standstill one had to make a move to continue or they’d both experience crumbling motivation, and very uncomfortable affects of not taking care of business below. 

It was Carlos this time that made the move further, sliding his fingers under the hem of the deep blue slacks Cecil still had on. Pushing them down a little, not thinking about the random dreams of Cecil’s lower regions being tentacled or something even stranger. He wasn’t thinking at all, but as his fingers descended more down the hips of the radio host he did notice something odd. 

Cecil moved to the side of Carlos so to give him a better angle to get the last of his clothes off. 

“No underwear?” 

“Never.” Cecil chuckled, pressing himself even more to Carlos, urging him on, his fingers reaching up into the black curls. 

The scientist continued his exploration of the other’s body, happy with the events of the agreement. His end result was Cecil was finally naked, laying against him. 

Cecil chuckled and curled up a bit, his arms retreating from Carlos’ head to cover himself up. Even in the slowly fading opal lights from earlier, he was for the first time naked in front of someone he loved. 

The bed creaked under them, as Carlos laid on his back again, his hips raising as he unbuttoned the jeans he wore. Disposing them onto the floor with the rest of the unnecessary garments. He did it quickly, so not to quit while he was ahead. They were going to do this. 

They were really going to do this.

Cecil took the moment, turning on his side and wrapping his arms and legs around Carlos’ body. Even if time stopped, and the town was swallowed up from a giant black hole in time and space. Even if the sky opened up and dropped a plane engine into the apartment building five seconds later, he’d had this moment, in the most natural state with Carlos. Clutching him, naked to himself. Something that he never knew he needed. 

Carlos’ smile radiated, beaming at the feeling of someone he was growing to cherish and yes, even love in his arms. They didn’t have to do anything, they had this special moment. 

Cecil’s white scars began to emit a soft glow throughout his body. 

Carlos just smiled in awe for the moment. His fingers tracing over some of the mysterious glowing lines along Cecil’s arm. “I love you...” he whispered. 

Cecil’s lights grew even brighter, he stiffened and his grip around Carlos tightened as he moved up and kissed him. The excitement in the kiss caught the scientist off guard, his breath hitched as he felt some weight on his stomach as Cecil moved onto his waist again, his body sliding down more. He stopped when he felt something press against his ass just gently, his stomach tightened in anxiety. He couldn’t feel pain, so he was the best candidate for bottom. He had glanced down earlier and was a bit overwhelmed by the size of the scientist, well in comparison to any he’d seen and his own. 

The tanned hands that ran down the now fading glowing limbs and back of Cecil had finally reached Cecil’s rear. Carlos’ hands were gentle, rubbing his hips up and down, this was the silent agreement between them. 

“One moment..” Cecil stopped suddenly, before moving down further he moved up a bit and reached over the edge of the bed and sifted through a drawer for a second. Once it was in his possession he smiled, and calmly as he could he sat up and turned a bit. 

There was a trickle of liquid that hit the tip and then slid down the sides of Carlos’ member, unexpected Carlos let out a low moan. He heard something hit the floor, and then the smooth hand of Cecil wrapping around his manhood. His eyes widened some, and he looked away, flustered. 

Cecil chuckled and without any regard for his dark bedding he laid his hand on the blankets next to Carlos’ shoulder. Having an unnatural pain tolerance was beneficial, as he didn't have to prepare much. The liquid he coated his love with was just a way to avoid friction and injury. 

Carlos bit his lips together, his hands reached and grabbed the slimmer, and slightly older man’s hips above him. With some effort, and assistance by Cecil, Carlos slid into him. 

Again the Night Vale radio host lit up the room in a bioluminescent glow, that reminded Carlos of a human black light. His eyes, widened and then shut tightly. He couldn’t feel the pain, but he could feel the tight pressure that made his body tighten. 

The man under Cecil groaned, feeling the tight entrance wrap around him. He rubbed Cecil’s legs to get him to relax some. 

Cecil bent forward his face pressed against the chest under him as he tried to overcome this feeling he was trying to hold back. He had to relax a bit more before he could continue. 

“We can... stop..” Carlos whispered, no matter if he didn't want to or not, if Cecil couldn’t handle this, they had to. 

Cecil quickly shook his head. “N-no..” He finally regained himself mostly and stretched a bit to kiss Carlos. The pressure lessened as the scientist slid out of him some. “Beautiful... perfect... Carlos.. we are one..” Cecil panted out between kisses. 

Carlos didn’t reply, but deepened the kisses, his hands on Cecil’s rear as he moved his hips up a bit, so to not let himself slip out from Cecil, if they had to do that again he didn’t know how much Cecil would enjoy it. 

Cecil shook as he moved his hips, gyrating against Carlos’ lap, pressing him in deep inside, and then nearly sliding him completely out. He let out whimpers, groans and low rumbles in his throat as he tried to keep a good pace. He wanted this night to last forever. 

After a few amazing moments of his love on top of him Carlos wrapped an arm around Cecil and stopped Cecil’s movements as he twisted his body and pushed Cecil down to the bed. Though he slid out mostly, he re-entered him with ease. He pulled up the thinner legs around his waist as he slid in deeper. He could now give something back to the amazing radio host.

Cecil grabbed the head board and the bed post with both hands as Carlos’ hips crashed into his bottom, the speed picked up in this position, and he wasn’t putting all his weight onto his hands or on his beautiful scientist. The tan hands gripped his waist, bringing more intensity in their movements, bringing him against Carlos’ thrust much faster and harder. 

The passion they felt blotted out their surroundings, the sound of the headboard and bed posts hitting the wall, the creaking of the floor and the sounds from outside went unnoticed. It was only them, and for all they cared the space they inhabited was within a black hole. 

Cecil’s back arched, and the glow from his scars grew brighter with every thrust, and the more seconds that passed the more his own member throbbed and twitched, ready to spill.

Carlos’ body fell forward some, his hands grabbing the headboard as he leaned down, kissing Cecil for a moment, too much he’d pass out from lack of oxygen that was required in this coital situation. He felt fingers slide along his damp scalp, wet trails of sweat rolled down his cheek and over his nose. He pressed his face into Cecil’s chest, moving his hips faster, holding back more than ever. The lube had worn off some, but the spill of precum let him continue before too much friction gave them a reason to stop. 

Cecil was first to spill his load, most of it ending up on his stomach, the rest on Carlos’ chest. His toes curled and his eyes shut tight as he covered his mouth. It was against the law to disturb the peace at that hour, even when in the midst of passion. 

Still Carlos’ hips pumped against Cecil’s entrance, sliding in and out. He went unstopped by the other who just held onto him tightly, moaning against his ear, his fingers threading through his hair and carving lines along his back. 

However it wasn’t until Cecil pulled seductively at his hair did he release. He may have had the horrible experience when he was 14 where he didn't even get off, and countless times he had to beat off, but releasing inside of Cecil gave him a better sense of accomplishment. He rode out his release with the final thrusts, before collapsing onto Cecil’s chest. Shaking and panting harder than when he ran a 4k marathon, and more happy. He groaned lightly, not moving from the spot as he searched for Cecil’s hand. 

Cecil’s heavy lidded eyes saw Carlos’ searching hand and took it in his own. “That... was perfect..” 

Carlos just chuckled. “It was.. wasn’t it?”

Cecil smiled, smoothing out the wet black curls of Carlos’ hair. “I bet you want to run off and look into that light.” 

“I have no memory of any light, or desire to move for a week, I hope that’s ok with your job.” he muffled past Cecil’s neck. “And you’re required for this lack of movement.”

Cecil chuckled from the bit of hair that ran against his neck. “I am sure they’d summon me and open a hole in time and space to retrieve me.. If I am gone too long.”

Carlos smiled, moving slightly as he moved a bit so that his entire weight was not on his love, and let him put down his legs so that he could as well relax. 

Cecil turned on his side, facing Carlos and wiped some of the sweat from his brow, kissing his moistened lips with his own. 

They were able to finally get the covers over them, not caring about the mess that was made or the amount of perspiration that it caused, they just wrapped their arms around each other, making sure to let every limb touch and relaxed against each other. 

“Damn... I forgot to do the radiation test..”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? I hope you did! 
> 
> The next story is going to be very scary, featuring a disturbing Kevin!


End file.
